Authentication is the process of determining whether a person is the actual person they are asserting themselves to be. A common type of authentication is based on logon passwords or other credentials. As it relates to financial institutions, for example, a customer may access and transact with one or more of the customer's financial institution(s) accounts through a variety of channels. As non-limiting examples, a customer's physical credit card may be used to make purchases at a point of sale and/or a credit card number may be used to make purchases online. In other examples, the customer's account information may be accessed and viewed through a financial institution website, the customer may manage an account through a telephone interaction, and so on. Although these options provide increased access and convenience for the customer, each of these channels also provide opportunities for fraudulent access. On the user side, an occurrence of fraud (e.g., compromised financial data, monetary loss, identity theft, and so on) as well as the need to provide authentication information (e.g., enter a temporary pass code or one time password) have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, malware that operates to intercept the temporary pass code or one time password makes it increasingly difficult to authenticate devices and users associated with the devices with a high degree of confidence.